rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
King the Rabbit
Basic Info Full Name: Shallden Ki Dragon Nickname(himself): King Age: 16 height: 3'3 Gender: Male Species: Rabbit Alignment: Good (Yes my first good character ^^) Ability Type: Power Love interest: (Getting there ^^) Back Story King's brother Brint was a hero and during one of his rescue missions he was murdered. King decided to become a hero after his brother's death five years ago. He hoped to discover who murdered his brother. During his search he encounters Xenia, a sly vampire, who reveals in a confrontation that he was the one who murdered Brint. Long time ago there was a guy named Casuma, he was a local hero hero in a small town. If you ask why he wanted to be a hero he'll simply reply "Cuz chicks dig heroes". He was cocky strong and a show off, he dated many girls over the years. One day he saw a beautiful white Hare named Maya who had a weak heart, Casuna instantly fall in love with her beauty. Casuma spent many days to try to figure out how to aprouch her until she was kidnapped. When Casuma heard he almost overcome with joy finally a chance to impress her. That said Casuma was able to rescue her and was able to catch Maya's heart. Maya truly fell in love with Casuma and she thought that Casuma truly loved her, a few days later they married. A few years later there first born son Brint was born. Brint truly looked up to his father as a great hero and wanted to be just like him when he grows up. Over the year Maya heart has gotten worse but she was Truly happy with Casuma and she was still beautiful. Maya gave birth to there second con Shellden Named after her father. As the years past Maya beauty began to fade and Casuma became more and more distant from her. Casuma soon saw met a very sexy woman names Xenia. Xenia was really a vampire who loved sex and could easily since Casumas lust for her. Casuma started to cheat on Maya by making love with Xenia. A few years later Casuma fell in love with Xenia charm and beauty and decided to leave his wife for her. Now Maya who has lost her beauty that refuse to believes the rumors of Casuma cheating on her desperately begged him not to leave her. She pleaded how she couldn't live without him, how she needs him, how she loves him. Casuma left her that day as a broken woman with two children. Casuma confested his feelings to Xenia and she laughed "Love we'r not in love and I'm sure not in love with you" Xenia continued to laugh at him and something snapped "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MEE!!!" Casuma yelled in a blind rage aiming to kill Xenia. Xenia servant quickly came to her aim and Killed Casuma. At home Maya lost the will to live Brint and shelden tried to very hard to comfort her but she didn't care, all she cared about was being with Casuma. Maya refused to eat and later her weak heart gave out leaving Brint and Shelldon as orphan. Brint belied that Xenia uses her powers to charm his father away and destroying his family. He worked hard takings care of his little brother shellden and training to get revenge on Xenia for taking him away from his mother. Brint later found out that Shelldon suppress the memories he has about his mother and father. When Shelden was 11 Brint was a known as a great hero who was strong and true. he went on a secret mission in search of Xenia to avenge his father, when they met Xenia told Brint how he did everything on his own, the cheating the sex and deciding to leave his wife. Brint who thought the world of his father refused to believe her until he heard it come from his father's mouth. Xenia only sighed and told him that she killed him and Brint got pissed. Brint Charged at Xenia ready to kill her but xenia never plays fare. Xenia and her servant overwhelmed Brint and Killed him leaving Shelldon to wonder when his big bro will return. Soon the news of his death reaches Shelldon, he became heartbroken but no one know who killed him. Shelldon decided to become stronger and find out who killed his big bro. five years has passed and he trained and travailed to find answers. On his journey he became injured and by chance met Xenia, as a random act of kindness she wraps bandages around the wound. Shelldon asked for her name and she told him. When Shelldon was wound where fully bandaged and right when he was walking off Xenia tasted the a little of Shelldon, she imedetly recognize the blood and said without meaning to "Same blood as that hero 5 years ago". Hearing this Shelldon turns around to ask if she knows about his brother but she vanished without a trace. Shelldon clinches his fist and said " I gotta find her and find out what she knows" and the search for Xenia begins. Category:Ki user Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Male Category:Rabbit Personality He seems to think himself a ladies' man, but isn't quite successful in pulling it off. Relationships Friends: Junpier The timber wolf Likes:Kaede The Timber Wolf, Krissi The Vampire Dog,the Spartan Wolf Dislike:the Wolf Junpier: King's parter and good friend, she helped him found out what happened to his older brother. She is someone who he an truly trust with anything, he really licks her. Kaede:She is Junpier younger sister, he haven't met her yet but he heard good thing from Junpier. Krissi: Haven't met yet but heard good thing about her from Junpier Kyros: Krissi's husband a really nice guy. Judas: Kaede's boyfriend actually they met in the past but doesn't know that he's the same person that rob him last year^^ (This might be funny when they meet) Ki Ki is also known as "fighting power." The term is the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term "Chi" (氣), which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. Energy can be lost when the user sustains injuries. Auras: ki radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors have a limit to the ki that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for ki can be increased through mental and physical training. Ki Blasts:Are formed and discharged portions of ki.Depending on their usage and power of the user, these discharges can be destructive and can even cause cataclysmic damage depending on the ability and power of the person using them Energy Waves:In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from their palms, nose, fingertips, eyes, body, or mouth. Ki Technics Kin furasshu:He starts the attack by extending his arms to both sides of himself and forms two golden energy spheres. Then he thrusts his palms forward and fires a large golden energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage.(Gold Flash) Triva Category:Ki user Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Male Category:Rabbit